World Hopping Pirate Series
by strangelydelusional
Summary: [AU] Hook and Jefferson are world hopping pirates, stealing the most precious treasures these worlds can provide. When they hear the tale of The Sleeping Beauty they just can't resist the lure of the jewel of The Sands, Aurora. However, once the princess wakes not all goes to plan and she ends up joining the duo on their adventures. (summary taken from tumblr of Sophie: xxrouxx)
1. Prologue

**AN: **So I was in the middle of writing some Sleeping Hook drabbles when I got sick for a few days, I feel better now and my muse is now determined to do some Mad Sleeping Hook. OT3 for the win. The story's inspired by Sophie (her tumblr is: xxrouxx), after she made this awesome graphic series, the World Hopping Pirates (You can also view her graphics in her tumblr). This is really short because it's only a prologue, and it's more on exchanging dialogues with Jefferson and Hook. Anyway, I do hope you like it! :)

**Disc. **I do not own OUAT, ABC does. I do own the story but as I've said, the idea came from Sophie.

* * *

**Prologue**

When a ship sails across the ocean, the waves usually crash against its hull and rudder as if a rhythm was being followed. Some say that the ocean sounds so tranquil, serene; music to the ear of others. Unfortunately, _this_ ship is different. The ocean's waves collide with the ship, sounding off-beat and far from music. It makes the ocean seem more noisy than relaxing. It was obviously not the best ship for a pirate or two to go on a journey. But sometimes, others are left with no choice.

"Had I known we were going on a long expedition, I would have stolen a better ship." Jefferson stood on the Quarterdeck, grumbling at the heavy bumps the ship would encounter.

A man not so far from him looked through the spyglass, not bothering to look at his first mate. "Well perhaps if you weren't so kind –"

"Killian, I was being careful! Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin the trust of Sparrow." Jefferson said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Satisfied with the view his eyes have seen, Killian brought his spyglass down and faced Jefferson. "As he would say, there should be a 'Captain' there somewhere."

"But he's not here, he won't be able to hear it and –"

"I was actually referring to _me. _But anyway, he's a pirate and pirates treat each other with respect. On rare occasions. Also, did it not occur to you that he might recognize his own ship, which _you_ stole, if we happen to bump into each other?"

Jefferson opened his mouth, ready to throw a comeback but he stopped midway, "I hadn't really thought of that."

The other pirate rolled his eyes at the idiocy of his co-pirate. "I should've known."

"He has plenty of ships anyway, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me stealing the ugliest of them all."

"How'd you get this ship out of the bottle again?" Curiosity struck Killian.

"Simple. All you need is a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats; a man who knows how to play the trumpet, and another one who can go like this." Jefferson waved his fingers as if trying to do magic but hopelessly failing.

Now Killian wasn't sure whether Jefferson was lying or not but he decided not to further ask any questions because his assumptions about Jefferson being crazy just might be proven true.

"So where exactly is our destination and what are we going to do there?"

Jefferson's question made Killian smile. It's been awhile since the both of them went on an adventure, and with his eyes on the prize, they just might be able to go on an adventure of a lifetime.

Killian smiled at his mate, his smile showing what evil plan he has schemed in his mind.

"We're going to the Kingdom of Sands. And we're off to kidnap the Sleeping Beauty."

* * *

**AN: **And you've reached the end of the prologue! Yes, I added Jack Sparrow because he's awesome and I felt like I just had to. I hope you guys enjoyed it, despite my lack in writing skills! ( I need a lot of practice, I know.) If you guys have any comments/suggestions/constructive criticism, feel free to leave a review or you can always drop an ask on my tumblr (strangelydelusional).


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Lo and behold, chapter 1. Though I think I rushed it so if it's too fast, apologies. Also thanks for the positive feedback! That means a lot to me. Anyway, here you go and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Great Rescue**

Years have passed since the curse struck the Kingdom's beloved princess. The prospering land turned into a dead city. Nature was slowly reclaiming its territory – vines everywhere, flowers and leaves plaguing the castle's foundation – what was once thriving with livelihood and happiness fell into despair and isolation. Yet in the middle of it all is the monarch's only hope, their princess who is yet to be awakened from her deep slumber.

Killian took the lead and cut through each vine that blocked his path. The wrath of nature was slowly getting on his nerves. If only there were no vines to chop off then they probably would be in the princess' location by now.

"Are you sure we're not lost? I think we've been through this place before." Jefferson spoke as his eyes wandered, taking in the scenery of their whereabouts.

"Jefferson, I definitely know where we're going. We're quite near actually." Killian responded as he looked at the castle which now looks closer from their spot awhile ago. "You only think we've been here before because all your eyes can see are the goddamn plants." He added as he cut off the trailing pant with disgust tainted on his face.

With a sigh, Jefferson went on with helping Killian defeat the evilness that is the creeping plant to make things faster and easier for the both of them.

And with two men working together, it wasn't long before they were able to reach their destination.

"Ah, finally. We've reached the end." Killian put away his sword, signaling his friend to quickly follow him. He could see her bed chamber now, just a few more steps closer until he sees the famous Sleeping Beauty.

"Is she here? Because if she's not I will be mad. Please tell me we did not go through those vines for nothing." Jefferson muttered and followed Killian.

Killian ignored the statement of his companion but instead walked towards the princess.

She was perfectly laid down on her bed. And she is without a doubt, a sleeping beauty. Her ivory skin has no place for flaws, her auburn hair perfect and despite the many years that have passed, her cheeks remained rosy. She looked like a porcelain doll so fragile that a single touch might break her very soul.

"Did the people of this empire did not consider the fact that their princess might get soaked if it rains?" Jefferson wondered to himself while Killian merely circled the princess. "How do you even know if she's the Sleeping Beauty? Maybe she's just taking a nap."

Killian stopped in his tracks, his train of thought interrupted by Jefferson. "Were you dropped on your head as an infant?"

Jefferson raised both his hands in defeat, not wanting to place his comrade in a bad mood. "Okay, so if she is the Sleeping Beauty, how exactly do you plan to wake her up?"

Of course Killian has a plan. He smiled cunningly at Jefferson before answering his question. "Well how much do you know about fairies?"

"They're magical and – wait, are you planning to use some of your fairy dust on her?" Jefferson arched an eyebrow as he looked at the princess and then Killian, who just let out a soft chuckle and nodded at him in return. "You're really determined to get her, aren't you?"

"Let's just say my eyes are on the prize." Killian took out a pouch from his pocket, and opened it carefully to get a pinch of fairy dust. He then sprinkled the dash onto the fair maiden's face, and tucked the pouch back into his pocket before slowly leaning closer to the princess.

"Wait, you're actually going to kiss her?" Jefferson spoke in time just before Killian's lips brushed against hers.

Killian looked up at Jefferson and gave him an exasperated look. "Don't worry, darling. You'll get a kiss from me too."

Jefferson simply rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment he had gotten. He decided to just keep his mouth shut until the ritual is over. Killian on the other hand, went back to his business and planted a light kiss on the Princess. It was no passionate kiss nor was it a romantic sight but he assumed it was just enough to awaken the Princess who has been stuck in slumber for a long time. Shortly afterwards, Killian pulled away from the kiss, and stood straight with Jefferson peeking right behind him.

A few seconds later and the girl's eyes slowly opened.

It was too bright for her – it's been a long time since she has last seen the light. She brought one hand to prevent the sun's rays from blinding her and carefully sat straight. Her eyes fluttered as she could make out a silhouette of a man. "Ph-Phillip?"

"She's alive!" Jefferson whispered quite loudly to Killian, who was grinning at the girl.

Killian slowly leaned towards the girl and gave her a smile. "Sorry to break the news Princess but I'm not Phillip, whoever he is. But I am someone better-looking than Phillip."

Aurora looked at both men, dumbfounded. Only true love's kiss could break the spell, "How did you wake me up? Who are you?"

"Fairy dust! Very precious stuff, there's only a little left in the world." Jefferson replied. He was secretly amused at the Princess' bewilderment because for once, he's not the confused one.

"I'm Killian and that's Jefferson. And we're here to rescue you."


	3. Chapter 2

******AN:** Sorry this is really late. It's Christmas season and as much as I just want to write and use my laptop all day, my family forces me to come out and socialize. With that said, Chapter 3 might be posted next week (hopefully before New Year);I promise to try and work fast. I had no time to edit this, so please forgive me for any typos. Also, this chapter reminds me of Tangled a little bit. Anyway, I wish you guys enjoy this chapter and happy holidays to all of you!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Change of Plans**

Aurora was in a state of confusion as she remained silent, her blue eyes staring blankly at the two men in front of her with a huge grin plastered on their faces. Everything was just too much for her to take in. Had it been Prince Phillip who had broken her curse then things would have gone much better. Her breathing was still unsteady from the sudden awakening and the information.

"Rescue me? From what?" Aurora knew that she needs not to be rescued from her own kingdom especially by two rascals who look like they have something planned up their sleeves. She was sure that no monsters roam the area or anything unwanted. And if people were to rescue her, she would be rescued from guys like them not _by _them.

Jefferson arched an eyebrow and looked at Killian, confused as always. "I thought we were kidnappi—" He was then cut off by a nudge in the gut.

"Kidnapping me?!" Her voice echoed throughout the kingdom that it sent a few birds flying in different directions. "And what makes you think I'm going with you?"

Killian shot a glare at Jefferson's direction muttering a quick "nice going, idiot" under his very breath, before turning towards the princess. "Well, princess. I suggest you go with us before we do something very… rash." He removed his knife from its sheath and used it as a mirror, shooting a daunting look at Aurora, now paler than she previously was. "So if you would kindly step down from your chamber and follow us, then that would be great."

"Piece of advice, do what he says because he has done terrible, _terrible_ things and I'm sure you wouldn't want any of those things to happen to you." Aurora froze as Jefferson whispered into her ear. She was slowly getting cornered and without any weapon on her, she knew that there's no way she could outrun them with all the vines surrounding the area. She had to think of a solution fast. But for now, all she could do is go with them. "Fine. I'm going with you." Aurora gave in, defeated. This response both made the pirates look at each other and grin with pleasure; their plan is going well so far.

The trio then proceeded to walk back, this time the amount of time it took them to go back was much shorter since there was nothing blocking their path. Much to Aurora's dislike, both pirates were immensely keeping an eye on her; their eyes glued to her like a predator watching its prey. It bothered her, but as royalties were told, one should always keep their head held high and shrug off whatever problem one is currently facing. Or at least it went something like that.

The voice of Killian then interrupted her train of thought. "Welcome to your humble abode, princess. " He gestured for her to go aboard the ship, which she thankfully did. He immediately looked at Jefferson and hinted at their immediate departure.

"Well, it is indeed, _humble._" Aurora commented. The ship was not fancy, nor was it scary looking. It was just an unadorned, vessel that a group of people might use for traveling, even for trading. No huge canons like she imagined, no group of pirates with missing body parts, just a simple dinghy that would take them to places.

"Ah, well, sorry if it's not to your liking but neither of us really have no choice." The look on Jefferson's face was somewhat apologetic. Between the two pirates, Jefferson was definitely inferior to Killian, and much kinder, though she doesn't want to bet on anything just yet. Who knows what he could do to her. "We own this ship, and we are in-charge. You, on the other hand, are just going to help us get what we want." Aurora rolled her eyes at Killian's demanding tone, she was positively sure she hates him now. Aurora opened her mouth to retort something that would get herself hurt but then something hit her, as if the deity watching over her threw her a message of some sort.

The princess now has a plan, and if she's able to execute the first step well, then everything else will fall into place. Aurora stared into the open sea, taking quick glances at Killian from her peripheral view every now and then. This could be her only way out, and screwing up is not an option. "So you're telling me that we're going to travel through lands?" She asked, her voice sounding innocent. She wouldn't want to sound too scripted with her words.

"Something like that. Travel through lands, across the oceans, we'll go anywhere and make famous of ourselves." Killian explained to her, Aurora listening closely as her eyes gazed back at his. A small smile formed on her lips, and she took one step forward, closing the distance with Killian. Jefferson on the other hand was terribly confused at what he's seeing but decides not to interrupt anyway. Instead, he remained a little far from them –watched them from a respectable distance.

Aurora placed a hand on the pirate's shoulder, her other hand sneaking in to his pocket. "Doesn't it sound a little… romantic?" The moment she felt the pouch at the tip of her fingertips, she gracefully moved at the back of Killian just perfect for her to grab the pouch and get it from his pocket. She leaned in closer to him, whispered into his ear. "A princess and a pirate, traveling across the seven seas! Not a typical prince meets princess type of story, but it could work." Aurora walked over to the edge of the quarter deck, still smiling at the pirate who seems unfazed by her actions.

"Nice try, princess. But seducing me will not work." Killian said as he dismissed her and turned to Jefferson. "Jefferson, prepare to sail. We're going to Agrabah!" Jefferson smiled at the other pirate and was about to go follow his orders when Aurora barged into the conversation.

"Actually, no. We're going to the Land of Burke and you two will accompany me there." Aurora grinned at both pirates who gave her a weird look in return, followed by hysterical laughter.

Killian was first to stop his chuckling and being the egotistic jerk he was; he gave her a smirk and shook his head at the idiocy of the princess. "And what makes you think that we'll follow you?"

Aurora placed one hand on her waist, her smile getting wider as she slowly lifted her other arm with a pouch in her hand. "This will make you follow me. Your precious magical stuff."

"Well, shit." The moment his eyes caught onto what was on her hand, Jefferson stopped his laughter and looked over at his comrade. "Jefferson! What are you waiting for? Get her!"

"Stop! I suggest you not do that!" Aurora yelled at them, her smile was still triumphant. "If you take one step closer, I will drop this pouch into the sea. There's only a little left on the world, right? I'm sure you wouldn't want it floating around for others to use."

Killian gritted his teeth. He felt angry at himself for letting a princess, let alone one who's been asleep for years, outsmart him. Was it her eyes that distracted him? Her voice? Her beauty? Nevertheless, no one beats Killian Jones.

"Killian, we need that pouch. That's actually how I got this ship out of the bottle!" Jefferson spoke to him softly as he kept his eyes on the princess who is now waiting for their response.

With a deep breath, Killian looked at the princess. He'll get his revenge next time."Fine, we'll drop you off at Burke in exchange for that pouch."

Much to his surprise, Aurora shook her head in disagreement. "You didn't hear me. I said, we're going to the Land of Burke and you guys will accompany me back to Phillip. Do I make myself clear?"

Jefferson responded with an "aye, aye, princess" while Killian bit his lip. He really isn't going to let this one slip so easily. "Why don't we both make this trip nice for both teams? We'll take you to Burke, accompany you to your prince and leave you guys to live your happily ever after on one condition: you return to us the pouch and you give us treasures in exchange for our service. Surely a _queen, _wouldn't mind giving us some of her gold."

Aurora thought for a moment. This is her only way of getting back to Phillip, and she has to make sure that the two idiots will give her their word for it. If treasures are their only want, then she'll give it to them. "Deal."

Killian gave her a smile and gave Jefferson a pat on the back. "Well, you heard the princess. We're changing routes. Instead of Agrabah, we're going to the Land of Burke."

Jefferson turned the wheel in front of him and spoke to his ally. "Had things gone well for us, she would have become a great pirate."

This comment was heard by Aurora and she smirked to herself. Her, a princess, be a pirate? Sounds adventurous and daring but she's in no way fit to be a pirate. She might have been able to outfox the two scoundrels but it was all for the sake of love. At long last, she would be seeing her Phillip again. "I'll be with you once again, Phillip. Just wait for me."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **I finally updated this fic after eons! I'm really sorry this took months but University was killing me and I also got a bad case of writer's block. It also took a long time because I changed some details in this chapter so again, really sorry that it took so long and thank you to those who enjoyed the previous chapters. This wasn't proofread and beta'd at all so all mistakes are mine, forgive me if you see those typos but I hope you will enjoy this one!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Just as planned**

The waves of the sea was as booming as the seagulls' cawing and yet the mumbles and curses of Killian were still loud and clear. The grumpy pirate shot a glare at Jefferson who was staring down at the sea, his eyes droopy making him look like he can fall asleep any minute now.

"This is all your fault." Killian muttered to his co-pirate. His hands on the wheel, resenting every turn he makes. It was all going well, until the princess tricked both of them. Who would've thought that such an innocent face can do something so wicked?

Jefferson repeatedly said a couple of 'woahs' before arching an eyebrow at his friend. "_My _fault? In case you have forgotten, I wasn't the one _smitten _by the Princess' sweet voice and blue eyes." His voice was so confident. He walked around his Killian and shook his head at him before pointing one finger towards him. "It was _you_." Jefferson accused the other guy who looked dumbfounded. It was a bad idea, putting the blame on Killian even though he's a hundred percent sure. But he's been with the guy for a long time, and only God knows what kind of revenge that bastard will do to him for blaming him. Nevertheless, Jefferson stood confident, his finger still directed at him and his eyes still stern despite the lump he could feel in his throat.

Killian gritted his teeth at the accusation of Jefferson. It was indeed _his_ fault. He let his guard down because a princess tricked him into seduction? Unforgiveable. _'Damn princess. Using her melodic voice and sparkling blue eyes to deceive me? Just because she's beautiful as a porcelain doll doesn't mean that she can trick me whenever she wants to. When I get my hands on her I swear—' "_Earth to Killian?" Jefferson had interrupted his train of thought. His hand was now in front of Killian's face, waving uncontrollably almost making Killian dizzy. His hand got a grip of Jefferon's wrist – how did Killian end up having that guy around again? He scowled at him, his eyes still filled with resentment. "_Your _fault for being too slow." With that being said, Killian let go of Jefferon's hand and went back to steering the wheel.

This time around, Jefferson knew better than to respond so he kept his mouth shut and left Killian alone. Maybe he just needs to cool down. Pouting at how tight Killian had gripped his wrist, he walked over to the other end of the ship where he saw the Princess. She was standing, watching the island, her kingdom, fade in the distance completely. Jefferson could've tried and grabbed the pouch but he noticed how her hand was holding on tightly to it. It was her only hope of going to this other kingdom and she won't let that small piece of hope slip away that easily. "Enjoying the view?"

Princess Aurora was startled by the sound that she immediately extended her arm out into the open. "If you go near me, I will drop this pouch into the sea and we will both lose." She threatened the pirate and kept her façade. His hands went up into the air and a chuckle came out of his lips. "Woah, Princess. No need to be so hasty. I'm not going to hurt you or at least do anything that will let you drop that thing. Besides, if you do that, we'll both be killed by the grumpy old hag." Jefferson pointed to Killian who was too busy managing the ship.

Aurora couldn't help but laugh at the Pirate's comment. But then she realized that she has no reason to be friendly or better yet laugh with these pirates who _kidnapped_ her. "Let me repeat myself: Don't go near me."

"Alright, alright." Jefferson nodded his head and mumbled to himself. "Threats here and there, what the fuck is wrong with everyone?!" He was about to continue his monologue when the Princess gasped out loud.

Just straight ahead was a small island, but unlike Sands, this island was lively – you can tell from the ships, and huge castle. No doubt that the island in front of them was Burke, the princess gasping was just an exaggerated showcase of her surprised reaction. However their path changed course and instead of going straight into the island, it turned a little to its' left. This caused panic over the royalty.

She angrily approached Jefferson and shoved him lightly. "What is your friend doing? In case he has forgo—"

"Relax, Princess. I'm just going to take a shortcut. And hide this ship from the sight of many. Unless, of course you would want a grand entrance? I don't mind being greeted by many but I wouldn't know how the villagers will react to seeing a Princess hanging out with a couple of Pirates." Killian exclaimed as he steered the wheel. He knew what he was doing, and sure they may be going to Burke but as long as the Princess keeps her promise, then everything will fall into place.

Aurora didn't say anything. He was right, though she wouldn't say that out loud of course. If the people see her with them, what would they think of her? And who knows if they'll even keep their promise? To stay under the radar would be better. The princess took a deep breath and went back to her side, keeping her eyes locked onto the island.

After that very quick question and answer portion, Jefferson went back to Killian. For some reason, he found the Princess to be scarier than his co-pirate. "What's your plan?" He flung his arm around Killian's shoulder.

Killian rolled his eyes. "The plan is to follow the Princess and stick to the deal." He said nonchalantly.

"Seriously? That's your plan?" Jefferson wasn't sure if he heard things right.

"Yes."

"But –"

"Shut up and get your arm off my shoulder."

Jefferson did as he was told and went back to being alone. He was pouting and wondering on what Killian's real plan was. It's very unlike him to have nothing in mind at all.

The island was getting bigger and bigger as they got closer to their destination. The Princess' smile also kept getting wider and wider. She couldn't wait to be with Phillip once again her one true love.

Moments later, the ship was docked by the bay just behind the Castle. They'd still have to walk on foot but it won't be that far for them.

The trip to the Castle had been a silent one. No one uttered a word, not even Jefferson but he kept mumbling and muttering words only he could hear. Aurora and Killian both took the lead, which wasn't a good idea at all since the other one would oppose what the other would say. But somehow, they managed to figure things out and after walking a few more paths, hiding from royal guards, and climbing fences, they reached the Palace's garden.

There were no guards in sight, everyone knows that to get in the palace you'd have to encounter many of the Kingdom's lookout but with two sneaky and demented pirates, nothing is impossible.

Phillip had just returned from his trip to Sands; he didn't know what to feel. A course of different emotions running through his veins. He was devastated that the princess was no longer on her bed chamber, happy that it's highly likely of her to be alive, mad that someone beat her to waking her up, confused as to how the spell was broken; Prince Phillip was drowning in his emotions.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Mulan - the girl whom Belle introduced him to, the girl who had accompanied her throughout his journey, the girl who had been loyal to him for a long time and perhaps the bravest female warrior he had ever met. A small smile formed on his lips but still, Phillip remained silent.

"Don't worry, we'll find her soon. This could mean that she finally woke up and she's out there, wandering around." Mulan smiled at the Prince. _'If only Aurora can see how hard Phillip is working to look for her…'_ She thought to herself and continued to comfort him. "Look, we can't give up now. _You_ can't. We'll see her soon okay? And you will be reunited with her." For some reason, Mulan felt a pang of pain in her heart but instead of dwelling upon it, she disregarded it like it was nothing at all.

Prince Phillip felt much better when he heard Mulan's words. He really is thankful that he has Mulan with him, he wouldn't know how he would've survived without her. The Prince just nodded and smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you, Mulan. And I really do hope we find her soon. Safe and sound." Phillip broke the hug and stared at the eyes of Mulan, smiling. He really hope that she's right.

The garden was a maze for the three. It took them a couple of minutes before they found the door to the castle. Thankfully, no guards were still around. Jefferson and Killian decided to go their own way and look for people they could steal from. Aurora had no problem with that, she would want to be alone with Phillip when she finally sees him. The three chose to meet back at the ship once everything is done. "Don't forget the treasures you promised us, love." Killian smirked before waving at the Princess and leaving with Jefferson.

Aurora feel like her heart would explode. She's finally in Burke, right in the Garden of the palace. In a few moments she would be reunited with her beloved once again.

The door to the castle was made of glass, then again she was coming from the garden so it shouldn't have surprised her at all. She walked towards the door, and just a few feet away, Aurora could see her Prince. Except, he was talking to a girl.

Instead of pushing the doors to the castle, Aurora hid behind the wall and watched Phillip and _this_ girl. She couldn't hear them at all, only murmurs and whispers but she could tell that Phillip was sad, devastated even. The girl on the other hand, she couldn't tell what she was feeling but this girl understood his pain; she was feeling his pain.

Aurora has no idea who the girl was or how she knows Phillip but the excitement within her was now gone. The girl comforted Phillip and he smiled at her, more talk happened between the two and then… and then Phillip hugged her.

The Princess never knew she was the jealous type until now. He was her and she was his. It was supposed to be that way. Aurora felt mad and jealous. Whoever that girl is, she needs to stay away from Phillip. The blood in Aurora was boiling but then she saw them. The way they looked at each other, the way they smiled at one another. All her anger disappeared, her jealousy turned into nothingness. Come to think of it, Phillip was only tasked to marry her. It was an arranged marriage, nothing more and nothing less. If Phillip went looking for her, he was only fulfilling his duty. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, what _they_ had, it was love; it _is _love. Aurora knows this, she's an expert at this. After all, she knows love when she sees it.

Aurora remained hidden. What now? She couldn't barge into the castle and love Phillip, not after what she saw. Her hand gripped on the pouch that has been with her for quite a long time now. The Princess let out a sigh, and quietly, she decided to go back to the ship and meet two other people who might want her more than Phillip does.

The walk wasn't long as before but she's finally back at the ship. Of course, so were the two bandits who were grinning like maniacs, playing with pouches that are probably filled with gold in the air.

"Ah, my dear Princess, so where's the treasure?" Killian greeted her with open arms.

"There is no treasure." There's no point in lying now. Aurora was nervous but she can't show that. Her expression showed nothing to them – not sadness, not happiness. She was expressionless.

"Uh-oh." Jefferson said out loud as he witnessed the grin of Killian Jones fade.

Killian clenched his fist and frowned at the Princess. "What do you mean there is no treasure?"

Aurora threw the pouch with fairy dust at him. She casually walked back to the ship, took a deep breath and smiled. Maybe she can get along with these two, they weren't so bad after all – they kept their promise, kept her safe, woke her up from the spell. She didn't know what she's about to do but Aurora had always wanted to go on an adventure. Aurora turned to face the two pirates who have no clue as to what's happening. She maintained the smile on her face and placed her hand on her hip. "I'm sorry, boys…. But it looks like we're going back to the original plan." She sighed and went back inside the ship, not even allowing them to ask questions as to what happened to her reunion.

Her last statement left the two astonished. Jefferson mouthed the words "what the fuck just happened" to Killian, which he shrugged off. It didn't go as planned. Killian was originally planning to meet up with the princess to get the treasures _and_ kidnap the princess (again) but it seems like she has already volunteered to join them. The smile was back on Killian's face and he shoved the pouch to Jefferson. "Well, come now Jefferson. We don't want to keep the Princess waiting, do we?" The pirates laughed as they both went back to their ship.

Meanwhile, Prince Phillip and Mulan stared at the map, plotting places where the Princess could have gone to when a royal guard barged in with a dazed look on his face. "Pardon me, your highness, but someone claims to have seen the Princess in the Kingdom with two Pirates and a ship."

Prince Phillip didn't know how to react. He glanced at Mulan before asking the Guard. "Where did this person see her?"

"Behind the Castle, your highness. We've already sent guards to check the place but it seems like we are too late. No ship was in sight." The guard nodded and stood straight while he waited for the Prince's commands.

Phillip and Mulan looked at each other, their faces filled with concern. They both nodded their heads at each other as if they just had a conversation. "Ask the person to describe everything he saw. Also, prepare a ship, we're going to continue this search for Aurora."


End file.
